When It All Falls Apart
by WinnepegLove
Summary: Name taken from Veronicas song. With Ginny's spot as chaser on the Holyhead Harpies and Harry's busy career as an auror, their time spent together is very rare. What happens when they finally have time to go out but Harry doesn't show up? two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first post on here, so I'm sorry if there are any errors and some plot points don't make any sense! I'm trying my best to get this up and edited! The ages may be off, I think Victoire may have been only 5 or 4 years old, but I'm not positive. Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ron are roughly 22/23. Thanks for reading! Please review! - WinnepegLove

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter!

* * *

Articles of clothing were flying all over the room as the redhead frantically searched for her missing left black heel.

Ginny was running late for her date with Harry, and he'd get to her flat at any minute.

Ginny had officially moved out of the Burrow almost a year ago, and with her new spot on the Holyhead Harpies as chaser and Harry's successful career as an auror, their time spent together was very rare.

Ginny put on the heel and took a final look in her mirror and was satisfied.

"All I need is Harry, and I'll be good to go." Ginny thought out loud to herself.

But unexpectedly a silver stag patronus strutted into her room, and Harry's voice boomed aloud "Hey Gin, sorry this is so last minute but I'm not going to be able to make it to your flat on time tonight, so I need you to instead just meet me at Kings Cross instead, near platforms 9 and 3/4. I love you…"

Ginny sighed.

During her rush, she destroyed her room, but now at least Harry wouldn't come and see it.

With a wave of her wand, the room cleaned it self. She grabbed her cardigan and apparated to King's Cross.

When she got there, it was empty, only some muggles rushing to catch their train and Harry was nowhere to be found. But a voice behind her that didn't belong to Harry startled her.

"Hey Ginny."

It was Neville.

Ginny breathed in relief, it wasn't some creepy drunk.

"Neville, what are you doing here? Not to be rude or anything."

Neville smiled "This is the place where you first laid eyes on Harry. When your crush truly first began on him. Where he first met you and your family." He told her.

"Yes. Okay. Alright. I was there, I remember. Good to know, Neville." Ginny said impatiently since Harry still hadn't shown up.

"Do you happen to know where Harry is?"

"Right. He said he'd meet you at Flourish & Blotts. He needed to pick up a book for the minister there." Neville replied.

"Okay great, thanks Neville. Goodnight."

She managed a smile and with that Ginny made her way out of Kings Cross and apparated into Diagon Alley.

* * *

Walking very fast, and trying not to trip while wearing heels, she pushed open the heavy door that led into Flourish & Blotts.

Instead of finding Harry like she had hoped, she saw her brother Bill, his wife Fleur, and their 6 year old daughter, Victoire. "Hey Gin" "Ah, Geeny 'ow good it eez to see you!" "Hello Aunt Ginny!" the family greeted her.

An aggravated Ginny said her hellos and just as she was about to tear apart the bookshop and kill Harry, Bill started to speak to her.

"Hey remember this place Gin? Ron told me this is where you stood up for Harry, and that Malfoy kid called you Harry's girlfriend."

Ginny started turning very red.

"Of course I remember 'this place' I've only been here a million times, and Ron told you that didn't he? What else has he been telling you?"

Bill smiled warmly at her and began again.

"Nothing, just told me when you first proclaimed your love for Harry."

Ginny rolled her eyes "Okay... Speaking of Harry have you seen him around? He was supposed to meet me here."

Fleur smiled and had what looked like a twinkle in her eyes. "Ah, 'Arry was ere! 'E went to drop off ze book for Kingsley. I theenk he said 'eed be near the Department of Mysteries."

Ginny sighed. Was Harry trying to give her a hint by not showing up and not telling her the exact place he'd meet her?

"Alright, thank you Fleur. Bye Bill, Fleur and Victoire."

"Bye Ginny, don't worry you know how Harry is, he means well." Bill said in his reassuring tone. Was she that easy to read? She shook her head and said "I know, I know." She pushed the heavy door open and stepped outside and sighed again. Despite what Bill told her, she couldn't help but feel that her worst nightmare was going to come true…again. He was going to break up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Second and final chapter to this story! Sorry for any mistakes in spellin/grammar, I tried my best. Anyway, enjoy and review!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

Ginny paced slowly, trying to get rid of the sinking feeling in her stomach. If he really was gonna break up with her she needed to face him eventually. But where did she go wrong? They owled each other all the time. They tried seeing each other when they could, in fact isn't that what they were about to do? Visit with each other? She sighed. She couldn't stress about this now. She needed to keep her dignity.

She was walking past the Auror Department, making her way towards the Department of Mysteries. Ginny wondered if he already planned what to say to her, how exactly he'd break her heart into bits. She was very deep into her thoughts and hadn't noticed that she was already at her destination when she heard very loud, very familiar voices bickering.

"Honestly Ronald! You can't say anything, especially if you're gonna make it obvious! Harry doesn't want us to say anything, and we obviously can't do this for him, it's something he has to do!"

"Alright, Hermione! Don't get your knickers into a twist! I'm sorry that Ginny is my only sister and I care about her!"

"I care about her too! It's just that we can't say anything…Ginny!"

Ginny heard Ron and Hermione's conversation. It was confirmed. Except once again, Harry wasn't around. She couldn't believe that Harry would discuss this with Ron and Hermione and neither of them would try to convince him to give her another chance. She just wished that Harry would have least tried to talk to her about it.

When Ginny finally looked up to answer Hermione, she saw the look on their faces. They didn't seem upset at all. In fact they looked kind of happy despite their bickering and the fact Ginny was going to get crushed.

"Uh…where's Harry? He told me that he'd meet me here…but once again…he's not here…" Ginny said searching Hermione's face for a sign that Harry wouldn't break up with her.

"Oh! Well, McGonagall needed to see him. The Defense teacher wanted to ask Harry a couple questions, you know, because of the DA. Speaking of, we all had a pretty…interesting time here, at the Department of Mysteries a couple years ago." Hermione said to her while giving Ron a look.

"Oh yeah! Um, good times! Well, not really. But we all did great, in there I mean. Better than what Cho and her dumb friends could've done. Harry noticed that too, you know, how well you did Ginny. I think that's when his feelings for you first started to creep up." Ron said this to her while looking a bit nervous, as if he's said something wrong.

What was with everyone telling her about her and Harry's "love" today? Were they trying to pity her, knowing what was going to happen?

Ginny tried not to sound miserable, she needed to stay strong. "Yeah…I guess.."

Hermione gave Ron a look, then stepped forward and embraced Ginny in a huge hug. "I hope you understand that Harry really does feel bad he's sending you on a chase. He really, really wants to see you today. But, people really need him sometimes. And you know Harry, he's not happy until he's saved all of the world. You'll see each other today, don't worry. Anyway, I'm more than positive Hogwarts is his last stop and then you'll be on your way to wherever you guys were planning on going."

Ron came over and gave her a hug, too. "Yeah, Harry's just a little stressed, but he loves you. You should probably go to Hogwarts now. He's already finished with McGonagall by now and knowing him, will be waiting by the lake."

"Okay, thanks…" she said, she gave them a smile, and then started to walk away.

This was all obviously some joke they were trying to pull on her. It wasn't funny, at least it definitely _wasn't _funny to her.

* * *

When she finally got to Hogwarts she was still fuming. On her way there she thought about all the logical possibilities of why Harry was being such a prat. But no matter how many times she went through them all in her head, none made sense. Except for one. The one she had been dreading. She _really _needed to get that thought out of her head. But she just couldn't. She truly loved him and couldn't find one flaw in their pretty much perfect relationship. Maybe not perfect, no relationship is _perfect. _

As Ginny was strolling the grounds, she saw someone by the lake. And as she had expected, it wasn't Harry.

It was Luna.

What Luna was doing there, Ginny didn't really know. She could be visiting Neville who was now serving as an intern to Professor Sprout.

But it wasn't like her to randomly visit people. What she saw Luna doing was typical. She was talking animatedly to herself, occasionally swatting her arms and turning to the side.

But when Luna noticed Ginny walking towards her, she immediately stopped, started whispering furiously and put on a straight face.

That wasn't _typical _Luna.

"Luna! Have you seen Harry?" Ginny said to her, while walking circles around her trying to figure out who or what Luna was being secretive with.

"Um, yeah, actually. He was here before, I think he went that way!" Luna said while pointing to a spot on the grass in the opposite direction.

"He was covered in nargles, so I told him to walk it off…"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Today was _such _a joke. Did everyone think she was stupid?

"Luna, please, was he actually here? Or are you covering for him?"

Luna slowly began to smile.

"Of course Harry is here! Do you actually think Harry would chicken out of this…well, maybe knowing him-"

Luna was cut off by a loud cough coming not too far away, from where they were standing.

"I guess that's my cue, Ginny. You should probably go over there now." Luna said to her, with her eyes sparkling brightly.

If Ginny was confused before, her confusion now was tremendously worse.

"Um, alright then. Well, thanks Luna." Ginny began to walk towards the spot where the cough came from. It obviously was Harry in his cloak, but all her fears from before didn't make any sense.

How could it be he was scared to break up with her? She was known for her temper, but…if he was really breaking up with her, why was Luna so happy?

Nothing seemed right.

Ginny's head was spinning and she felt nauseous.

All her thoughts were interrupted however, when she bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

"Erm, sorry about that…hold on…" Harry took off his cloak and looked nervously at Ginny. He looked down for a moment, then looked up, and stared straight into her eyes.

"I wasn't really sure how to do this," he began.

"Most people plan these things out. But, I was never very good at planning, I guess." Harry was rubbing his neck while saying this. He sighed, then looked down for a moment. He then reached his arms out and held onto her hands.

"Ginny, you know I love you, right?"

Ginny's throat was dry, she was so lost and she could feel her heart breaking. Voldemort was gone, so he wasn't ditching her to go save the world. How was it that he could love her, but leave her? Maybe he only loves her as a…ugh. _Sister._ She didn't want that to happen to them. She loved him too much to just let him go so quickly.

She looked up to see him staring at her intently, trying to wait patiently for an answer.

"Yes, I know that…"

He looked down again, and slowly dropped her hands.

Ginny felt nauseous again. Here it was…"the talk".

She wasn't sure if she should look at him, or run away.

She looked back down, to see him…kneeling…on one knee?

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I love you more than you'll ever know. Will you make me the happiest man alive…and marry me?"

_Talk! Ginny say something!_

"Wait, you're _not_ breaking up with me?"

Harry looked at her with a funny look, then began to chuckle softly.

"No! Merlin, no. I'd never dream of it! Gin, where'd you get an idea like that into you're head."

Ginny was taken aback. But most of her wanted to scream to the world "Harry Potter ISN'T breaking up with me!"

"It's just that…you never showed up to our date. I went everywhere, and everyone I saw kept telling me that you loved me, and not to worry. So I just thought they were just being supportive, because they knew that you were going to…ask you to marry me? It makes more sense when you say this in your head, Harry, believe me."

Harry smiled at her.

"I wanted to remind you every big memory we've ever had together. So I asked some of our friends if they could help me out, leading to the moment that I'd propose to you."

Ginny began to smile back and relax. How could she ever think even for one moment that Harry would break up with her?

"…So, should I get back onto my knees?"

Ginny threw herself on him, hugged him tightly with her arms wound around his neck.

Harry reached his head up to kiss her. It started off a sweet one, but immediately turned passionate.

Ginny pulled back and let go of him, then looked straight into his eyes.

"Yes, I _will_ marry you!"


End file.
